


Balms

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Therese seeks answers after Carol leaves, though Abby may not be the best source.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Carol' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you ever miss her? I mean, do you ever miss what you had with her?"

Abby shrugs, clean and smooth. A cigarette sits between her lips, unlit and stained with lipstick.

Therese rubs her cheek against the buttery leather. Soft, but no balm for her sore skin.

"I never had such a fascination with her as you do. We had a sort of understanding in each other; we could find pleasure in the others company, but it would never go beyond that. I never expected it at least."

Abby reaches for the passenger seat where her lighter sits.

Therese shrinks under her coat, sniffling as the first puff of white smoke curls into a cloud.

_I miss her._


End file.
